Greta Clarckson: my story
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: its about a oc that i made, she is in the 2nd generation, it tells you about her life, from her point of veiw, it does have some alcohol use, but just saus she drinks alot, but nothing much, i really enjoyed writing this story and its my first one, please reveiw, all of the chapters are in that first chapter


Greta Clarkson: my story.

Hi im Greta Clarkson, soon to be Potter, im 27, I have long brown hair, dark brown eyes, im quite small, im a witch, I went to hogwarts, I was in Ravenclaw house, my best friends are Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpios Malfoy, Lily was also in Ravenclaw, but Albus and Scorpios were in Slytherin, I am the daughter of Effie Lestrange, who is now Clarkson after her first marriage, anyway my mother is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rolphdophus, so my mother is from the side of dark, but she was never dark herself, in fact I heard she hated everything dark and evil, my mother was in Slytherin though, im surprised she didnt go to the bad crowd, I mean she was kinda best friends with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, I thought It abit hard to have friends that hate each other, well I do know what it is like, kinda, lily and scorpios did hate each other, they dont now, well my mom, grew up and had me, I dont know who my father was, my mother said we should never speak of him, I was born in an orphanage, my mother was in care from since she was 13, she had me when she was 16 and ready to leave, they tried putting me into care when I was 11 but had just turned 12, but they didnt get to until I was 14, its a care place for magical children, when I was born my mother ran away with me in her arms and she changed her appearance and her name from Effie Lestrange to Emma Throttle, my name was Greta Clarkson, but my name had been changed to Chloe Throttle, I was Chloe Throttle until I was 1, thats when I became a big sister and my mother had another daughter and we named her name was Bree, well Brianna, but her name changed when mom got married to Matthew Clarkson, but when I became 2 he died, so we moved away and our names changed, mine was Anna and my sisters was Annie, our mothers was Gemma, we became the Rowland's, when I was 3 my mother had another girl and her name was Phoebe, but he died when I became 4, then we changed and my name was Ruth and my sister was called Hannah, our mother was called Kate, and my other sister was called Delilah, we became the Warburton family and then he died, we then changed and I became Sky Santiago, then he died when was 6, then I became Piper Nicholson, then when I was 8 he died, then after that I became Primrose Weasley, my sister was called Vanessa and my other sister was called Janel, thats when mom was called Eva, first she married Percy, only for 2 years, so when they broke up I was 10, then she married Charlie, these were the brothers of Ronald Weasley, best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, then when I was 13 they broke up, by then all of us had started hogwarts, then when I became 14 we were put into care, we changed our names, mine was Ollie, Brianna was called Logan and Phoebe was now called Billie and our mother was called Katrina we were the combs family, we lived in care for a 2 years, so I was 16 when Harry Potter saved us, he told us that our mother had told him everything, when she sent him a letter from Azkaban, as our mother had been arrested for murder, for all of the husbands she had had, other than, Percy and Charlie, thats why we were in care, everyone would now now us as we were named, I changed my name to Greta Clarkson, Brianna had her name changed to Brianna Clarkson and Phoebe became Phoebe Clarkson, when I went back to school for my last year at hogwarts, I was sad as I felt like a new person, but when I left, it felt good, so I moved out of my mothers house, and did healers training and 2 years later I became a healer, thats when I bumped into a patient called Scorpios Malfoy, we hadnt talked for 2 years, then we started dating, then I became potter as my mother, now called Gina had married harry potter, soon after me and Scorpios broke up, we had only been dating 9 months, then when I became 22 my mother and harry broke up and he went back to ginny, my mother was now feeling alone and depressed, committed suicide, so then I became depressed and nothing really happy to think about, then Albus Potter and I became talking again and he made me feel happier, soon after we started dating, then I cheated on him with his brother, who was a year older than him and we broke up, me and james have have been together for 5 years, we are getting married today, the thing is, this is a mistake because im totally in love with Albus, whats even worse is I think im pregnant with james baby...oops.

Chapter 1: starting hogwarts.

Okay then lets start when I was 10 working up, so my sister bree would be 9 and my sister phoebe would be 8, ok then, so my name was Primrose, my sisters names were Vanessa and Janel, my mothers name was Eva and my mother had only just got married to Charlie Weasley, I was at the burrow with my sisters, being looked after by Ron Weasly and his Wife and best friend Hermione, they also had their daughter Rose and their son Hugo, Rose was going to going to hogwarts at the same time as me and Hugo would be going to hogwarts when Phoebe would be going so had to wait longer, me, rose and lily had become friends easily, me and albus didnt get on too well until my mother came back from being where ever she was with charlie, so me, rose and lily were in the garden of the burrow, we were walking by this old tree, on this tree it had a heart and 2 letters, it said R+L, that was in the heart. "hey rose, who is this L?" I asked wondering, rose walks over and shrugs. "im going to ask who it is." rose says and walks off, we all walk back laughing, when we get back into the burrow, rose walks straight up to ron and points her finger at him. "who is the L in that tree down the field?" rose asks him angrily, we see hermione laughs and walks over to ron, who looks embarrassed. "i..um..i..umm.." ron finally stumbles out, hermione pats him on his shoulder, she then grabs roses hand and they walk out to the tree, me and lily follow, when we get to the tree, hermione kneels down and rubs the marks and then stands up. "well this looks like the same heart shape that bloody Lavender Brown used to draw when she was dating your father rose, so the L is Lavenders L, they were together a long time ago, but im abit confused, I dont remember this here when me and ron were here a couple of years ago." hermione says not so happily as she was, hermione then walks off quickly, all of us just watch as hermione walks off, none of us moving, just watching, then we start walking after about 2 minutes, actually we ran back there, when we got back, there was hermione, ron and this woman that looked like she was staring into space, kinda a dreamily kind of girl, with long blond hair that reached her bum, too long I thought, hermione looked confused. "what is luna doing her ronald?" hermione moans loudly. "um well I thought that she need to be here." ron says nervously. "and why would that be?" hermione says angrily. "well because she is need for the conversation, I knew you would figure out that them marks wernt there before, so I think we should talk about it, girls could you leave please." ron say confidentially. "and where do you suggest we go?" I asked kinda angrily. "well I dont know but just get lost, so we can talk." ron says just as angrily. "dont talk to her like that ron, she is family now." hermione says angrily at ron. "no its fine, he can speak to me that way, we could leave and we could never be seen again, but he wouldnt care, trust me I know what this argument is going to be about, basically he and luna had a one night thing, and they put that on the tree because the feel like they could be in love, but he isnt in love with luna, he just feels something for her, because he loves you with all of his heart, I know how this going to end, you two will break up, he will go off with luna, which your abit sad about for about 3 months, then george comes into your life, you have a drunk night and something happens, then george tell you that he has always loved you, then you say that it is too much to handle, then you find out your pregnant with georges baby, you dont tell him and you have another baby, 5 years later you tell george that your kid is actually his kid and you two get together and eventually get married, ron tries to ruin everything with you and george, because luna will be having his child, he gets scared and when george leaves one night, you and ron remember some of the good things that happened with you, then you and him do stuff and 2 months later your pregnant with rons baby, ron breaks up with luna, leaving her alone being pregnant, you and george break up and you get back together with ron and you live happily ever after with your 4 children, as you have twins, now I think that you and ron should just forget that this ever happened, you, ron, rose and hugo, have a great life, luna you will go off and get with neville." I said all to quickly, I breath in and stare at them. (sorry didnt I tell you, I can see the future, all I have to do is touch them or something like that and I will know.) ron and hermione instantly start kissing, luna leaves and hermione thanks me, I smile and head upstairs with lily and rose, we all fell asleep.

About 2 weeks after the whole me telling them their future hermione and ron had become never apart ron and hermione, me, rose and lily played with each other every day trying to stay away from the non stop lovey dovey couple, we found it funny if they would do something stupid, but it would be ron being stupid mostly, but one night me and lily were watching as rose and hugo we cuddling with their parents, lily was going home in the morning and me well I dont know, my mother hadnt come back with charlie yet, but I was watching them, I had never felt that before, the comfort that mothers and fathers give their children, as all of my life we had been running away from men and well my mother hasnt really spent much time with any of us, she just had us and we had never really actually been close, we just packed our stuff when she said we would be leaving, I had been the one looking after my sister, I only hoped mom wouldnt get pregnant again, because I wouldnt be able to cope with another child, I mean I knew my real name, I knew that my age was 10, one thing that I wanted badly was my father, the one I had never met, or known, as my mother had had me when she was 16, I guessed that it was just a boyfriend that she had and they broke up, but im making a deal with myself, that when I become 11 im going to find my father, I have to find him, I thought about it more, and I decided that when harry came and got lily that I would ask him who was the last boyfriend that Effie Lestrange had before she ran off, that would be the only to find out.

So the next day when harry came, I asked him. "hey harry, who was the last boyfriend that Effie Lestrange had, before she ran away?" I asked. "how do you know about Effie?" harry asks. "well mum told me about her, so who was it?" I asked. "well the last one I remember was well me or luna's older brother luke, we were all great friends, well I hated malfoy but thats it, we all got on, me, luke, malfoy and effie, such great friends, I heard that she got pregnant and ran off, if Im the father, well I miss her." harry said sadly. "wait you went out with effie?" I asked shocked. "yeah I did, she dated all of us, me and luke were the longest though." harry says smiling. "she didnt tell me you two had dated." I said before thinking. "you've met effie?" harry said shocked. "umm...yeah...kinda, she has 3 daughters now, one of them is 10, another one is 9 and the last one is 8, the oldest is called is called greta, the middle one is called brianna and the youngest is called phoebe, greta is going to go to care school, she is is ill, effie doesnt care about any of them, greta has to look after the younger ones, effie has been running away from men for 10 years now, she is married now and living happily, but the kids arent, they want to be somewhere else, they are sick of having to pack their stuff whenever their mother is running away after one of her husbands die." I say, it felt good to tell someone this, I know I couldnt say it was me but I had to tell someone. "wow, effie has lost it." harry says shocked, soon after he leaves.

Life became boring after lily had left, as the year went on my mother came back, having a great time in where ever they went.

So today is the day I start hogwarts, as Primrose Weasley, not Greta Clarkson, the real me, I get more excited the closer I get to the platform, charlie brought us to the platform, mom was also very excited to be on the platform, I was standing next to an annoying silver blond boy, who had what seemed the fattest friends in the century, I was getting annoyed from the loud noises they were making, so I tapped on the shoulder of the silver haired boy, he turns around and doesnt look to happy. "do you mind?" the boy says grumpily. "yes I do mind, but do you mind, your making so much noise I could have mistaken this place as a zoo." I say. "oh sorry, but I dont care." the boy says slyly. "oh well, you should, do you know what you look like?" I said trying to make a joke. "no what do I look like, a snow leopard?" the boy says big headedly. "a ferret." I say, then I walk off and find lily, rose and albus, after a couple of minutes, we all are ready to get onto the train, I hug my sisters goodbye, tell them I will miss them, then get onto the train, im walking through the train, looking for a compartment, as I walk past I see the silver ferret as I called him, he doesnt notice me, so I walk on by, I find the compartment with albus, james, lily and rose, we all look excited and happy, they all play, but me being me, I get out my favourite book: Vampire Romeo and Juliet, its a great book and I had only just started it, but so far, it was great, its about a vampire and a human, she falls in love with him, he falls in love with then and well I guess they die, I still havent read it all, the whole journey I read, well maybe I did more than that, well halfway there I stopped reading that and started reading the quibbler, which wasnt that fun, but I still was fine, I had gotten changed into my robes, I was perfectly happy, we got off the train, we got taken in boats and well we are at the top of the stairs, Mcgonagall isnt there, me, rose, lily and albus are talking when the silver ferret come over to them with his fat friends. "what are you stupid idiots talking about?" the silver ferret asks. "oh wow I didnt think ferrets could speak." I say. "neither did I, well I didnt think that cows could either." the ferret says slyly. "what did you say I only understand human, not ferret." I says smiling meanly, I see his smile fall. "so who are you?" the ferret asks. "why should we tell you?" I says angrily. "well if it helps im Scorpios Malfoy." scorpios says, I gasp, oh no, I was mean to my mothers best friend. "oh well ok then, im Primrose Weasley." I say, he doesnt seem to mean any more. "im Lily Potter, this is my twin brother Albus and this is our cousin Rose Weasley." lily says. "nice to meet you, but I thought that the Weasleys only had 2 kids." scorpios says with slight confusion. "im not roses sister, my mother married Charlie weasley." I explain, he nods his head, the sorting Is ready, scorpios malfoy come along. "hmm hard, not sure where to put you, you seem sly but you have a true kind heart, im going to put you in SLYTHERIN." the sorting hat says, scorpios walks off to the slytherin table, more names go on then one name that I want to listen too. "hmm another Finnegan brown child, Celia, I remember your brother last year Michael, then your brother 2 years to day, Jonathan, your brothers are both in gryffindor, but I think I will put you in RAVENCLAW." the sorting hat says and celia runs off to the Ravenclaw table, after a while I started to get bored, until I heard potter, albus walks up, everything is a blur until I hear the word "SLYTHERIN." then I see lily walk up, the is placed and then "RAVENCLAW" is shouted, I waited until I hear weasley, rose goes up "GRYFFINDOR" is shouted and rose walks off, then im called, im nervous, what if im slytherin, great, I sit on the stall, im a nervous wreck, the hat is placed on my head. "ahh, we have another weasley, wow some slytherin in this head of yours, we also have some of gryffindor, ahh so complicated, I know I will place you in RAVENCLAW." the hat has spoken, I run off to the ravenclaw table, I sit between celia and lily, we eat happily, we go to our common room, we talk, we get on, not many events happen during the year, the year ends, my friends are, scorpios, lil, albus and celia.

Chapter 2: almost in care and 3 years later in care and being saved.

When I got back to our new home something just didnt feel right, it was weird for a couple of weeks, then a some more weeks past and I just could understand, one night I was in my room that I shared with my sisters, when there was a knock on the door, I was confused at first, because charlie normally did that, but I didnt know why he would be knocking now, he never does at night though, but I got up anyway, opened the door, it is someone I dont know, in official robes and all, he comes into my room. "hello Primrose, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" the man asks. "umm...yeah sure, please sit down." I say sounding worried, I lead him to a chair that we have in the room, he sits down. "well I came to talk to you about your mother, does she hurt you?" the man asks. "what no, what are you talking about?" I say angrily. "I just mean we have been told that you dont look well and other things, we just thought that you were being mistreated." the man says. "well we havent and we are fine." I says angrily. "we think you need to be put into care." the man says. "no im not going to care, me and my sisters are perfectly fine." I says angrily, he nods and walks out, yeah that was when they tried to put me in care, I know not that good really, but he did try many more times, than gave up, life then went normal, well you couldnt really call my life normal but it was something.

3 years later im a 14 years old, in my 4th year at hogwarts, life has been fine, well my mother had broken up with Charlie, we were fine, I was at hogwarts when the man I had seen 3 years ago come up to me. "hello again, im sorry but we have to take you and your sisters, your mother has been arrested." the man says, I become worried, he grabs me by the arm and we walk down the corridor, where my sisters are, brianna is in 13 and phoebe is 12, he has us, we got outside and then we are apparated out side of a care home, he walks inside, I grab my sisters and we run off, I change our names and ids, then the man come and gets us, my new name is Ollie, bree is called Logan and phoebe is called Billie, the man knows who we are, and has changed everything, he knows our real names, he knows about mom, he knows everything, mom has been arrested for murder, of all of our fathers, other than the weasleys, they then put us in care, I hated life since that, I shared a room with my sisters and another girl, we didnt get on, she was the she was 2 years older than me, her name was jenny smith, she had long black hair, grey dull eyes, she was the same height as me, we had loads of fights, but one fight went really bad, we ended in st mungos, she was worse than me, I was grounded for 3 months, I wasnt allowed to do anything, they didnt let me do anything, they even took my sisters away from me, then when I had to go to hogwarts for my 5th year, I only went for 2 months, I got taken out, because jenny had started school and the thought that I would hurt her again, she was never the same, jenny had been taken out of my room, as had my sisters, life was dull in care, one day I was allowed to see my mother but I didnt want to see her, they asked me why, thinking that I would tell them something, I just said that I didnt want to see her, soon after getting taken out of hogwarts, I met a boy called Wyatt and his 2 siblings, Chris and Melinda they were the Halliwells, Wyatt was the same age as me, Chris was the same age as my sister and Melinda was 2 years younger than Chris, Wyatt being 15, chris 14 and melinda at 12, we got on well, me and wyatt started dating, after about 5 months of dating we had enough and broke up, we were still friends, thats until I fell pregnant, I was a 15 year old girl, just like my mother, who had gotten pregnant at 15, I decided to abort the baby, I couldnt handle being a mother, me and wyatt dont talk after that, then my sisters are pulled out of hogwarts, but they are put into another room, I have my own room, everything feels weird and lonely, I hate it.

About a year later it has been a week since my 16th birthday, im finally at the great age, I love that, now my sisters can come back and live with me, im also allowed to leave, im sitting in the main room, when a familiar face comes into the room, with the head care leader mike, the face walks over to me, its harry. "hey greta." harry says, I gasp, how does he know. "how do you know my real name?" I ask shocked. "your mother Effie told me everything, about you, brianna and phoebe and how she is guilty." harry explains. "how?" I ask. "she sent me a letter, im here to take you and your sisters back to my house, where your going to live with me and ginny, dumbledore has cast a spell on everyone, so they think they have know that your name is greta and that your sisters names, thats for when you go back to hogwarts for your last year, dont want to to be like your mother now do we." harry explains, I feel tears rolling down my face, then im hugging harry, we tell my sisters, then everything is a blur, I remember being free, hugging lily and albus, then just looking at james.

Chapter 3: growing up.

Okay well I have started my 7th year at hogwarts, my sister brianna in 6th year and phoebe in her 5th year, life going great, I was free and happier than I had been in a while, I was dating freddie weasley, he was a couple of months older than me, we had only been dating 3 months, and we were halfway through the year, I was doing well in my studies, surprising because I had missed mostly 2 years of school, as I carried on with the year, I felt happier and more free, I was going to become a potter, harry had broken ginny and went off with my mother, stupid man, he was going to get married and they had only been together for the same amount me and freddie had been together, not to long, well I was kind of happy because then we would have a father that actually loved us, well I didnt need that any more, I was going to be 18 this year, so I would probably still live with them, but I didnt need to have a father, I was going to be an adult I didnt need soppy things now, I just needed freedom..oh and freddie but not for long, boys never stay with me long enough, ever since I got pregnant with wyatt's baby, even though I had an abortion it feels like everyone knows, when truth is nobody knows not even the father, but it feels like im still pregnant the way me and boys stay together, what I mean Is, when me and a boy get together I feel like I tell them im pregnant and they run away, well its weird, things are going great with me and freddie, but it just doesnt seem right, I mean yeah im going to be 18 soon but I still feel like im 15 and pregnant again, its weird, im surprised that me and freddie have stayed together so long, freddie has been the boy that I have stayed with longest, he just understands me so well, we get on loads, not like any of the other boy, well insept wyatt, we were best of friends, then well we got together and well you know the rest, I havent been feeling well, anyway I was walking to my common room when I bumped into albus and scorpios, wow my best friends, the ones I dont hang around with much, I spend more time with the gryffindors than I do with my best friends. "hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I say. "urm sure, but greta, we havent seen you for 2 months solid." albus says. "yeah I know, but me and freddie just like being together." I say, then I feel dizzy and then it all goes black.

I wake up probably a couple minutes later, well ok it wasnt that, it was a day and a half, things couldnt get worse for me, well it could once again I was pregnant, only a month, so I had an abortion, and carried on with life, after a couple of months later I had broken up with freddie and I spent so much time with my friends, I only had a month until school finished and I became 18, I couldnt wait, that month passed I had finished hogwarts and was ready to become a healer, as soon as I got out of school, I got my own place and I went and started healers training, they were impressed with my skills, I did the training, then I was ready to go to st mungos, when I became 19 I started at st mungos, when I started I couldnt be left alone as I had just started, even if I was a high grade when I was doing the training, when I fist got there in my uniform, I was welcomed then I was told to wait for my supervisor, I waited a full 30 minutes with no show, but I still waited until she finally showed up and I guess who it was.. jenny smith, she looked very different, her long raven hair was now in a small pony tail, he dull grey eyes were bright and almost the colour of the sky blue also she looked much more nicer, maybe working at st mungos makes people nice, she turned and looked at me. "well, well if it isnt greta clarkson." jenny says snidely, or maybe not. "hiya, isnt it jenny smith." I said back. "actually its malfoy." jenny said strictly. "oh sorry, so scorpios married you." I said with jealousy in my heart. "yeah, we got married last year, and im expecting." jenny said excitedly, I look at her bragging, she Is the same jenny smith I know, I think to myself, she gets out a clipboard and quick quills pen out. "so im your supervisor, and im going be for a little bit, I can tell, the new ones are always push overs and cant do anything and get fired in 2 weeks at the most." jenny says snidely. "yeah well I got the highest marks." I say boosting a little. "good for you but I have 2 years worth of knowledge, im sure I know more than you do." jenny says, before she starts walking off, I follow her and we stop at a bed. "meet your first patient." jenny says, then she walks off, I stare after her with daggers, I look at my patient, he kinda looks familiar. "hi my name is nurse clarkson, im going to be looking after you, but first I think we should get to know each other, so whats your name?" I say politely. "i know who you are, your greta clarkson, your my grandsons best friend, other than albus and well him and lily never got on, but yeah." the man said kindly. "your lucius malfoy?" I said kinda unprofessionally. "yes thats right, im lucius malfoy, so you finally got your dream, to become a healer?" lucius say with a smile. "yeah, yeah I did, I cant believe it, after everything I went through, I finally got something I wanted, oh I was wondering, how is scorpios?" I said friendly. "oh well, he is fine, not long got out a marriage and he is only 19, I guess he cant help that she went off with a friend of his, mr cormac, liam cormac, now she is married and is having his baby, bet is an ugly one." mr malfoy said with a laugh at he last comment. "they are divorced?" I asked suspiciously. "yeah, last year, why?" mr malfoy asked suspiciously. "oh well is her name jenny smith?" I asked. "yeah, she was called jenny, why?" mr malfoy asked. "well because she is my supervisor and when I said looks its jenny smith, she said actually its malfoy." I said. "yes well she thinks she can get something out of it." mr malfoy said in a meaningful tone. "yeah she is a cow, when I was in care, she was my room mate, we had a fight all the time, I even put her in hospital, well and me, but then I got kicked out of school, when she returned, and she was in 7th year, so is there anything I can help you with?" I said to mr malfoy. "yeah, could you get me some water?" mr malfoy asks kindly. "sure." I says, getting him some water, I give him the cup, then jenny walks over and mr malfoy through his water over her, added with some _Aguamenti_, jenny gasps as the cold water pours over her, I couldnt help but laugh, as did mr malfoy, jenny runs off. "good one mr malfoy." I says with a smile. "please call me lucius." mr malfoy says.

A couple of month later, mr malfoy gets really ill, I get worried that he wont make it, he has been taken to theatre and hopefully will be ok, then as I was walking to get my next patient, jenny looks at me evilly, then walks off, then I see that my next patient has a broken leg, he turns around and it is scorpios malfoy. "wow what did you do this time scorpios?" I says playfully. "huh?" scorpios says. "its me scorpios, greta clarkson." I say. "blimey you've changed." scorpios says shocked, I smile. "yeah I have, I hope for the best." I say laughing. "yeah you have, dont worry, you look much prettier than you did, not that that you wasnt pretty before" scorpios says smiling. "thanks, now lets see, what happened here?" I said with some seriousness. "ok then, well im also a healer but in a different department and I was dared to do a trick but I ended up falling over." scorpios says with his arrogant smile. "well now, I know that you could get more stupid, ok then, let me help you onto a bed and see the damage." I says smartly. "wow, you are much more professional then you were at school." scorpios says with a smile. "yeah well I have grown up, I mean it has been like 2-3 years since we saw each other and all, did you know im looking after your grandfather?" I say to scorpios. "yeah I did, your doing great and we all know that if anything happens to him, that you were great to him, he tells my father that your great, he admires you." scorpios says with honesty. "thanks, he is a great man, and it has been a pleasure looking after him." I says sadly.

A couple of days later mr malfoy had gotten worse, but was holding on, scorpios and I had been talking, only when he was visiting his grandfather though, the one day he was visiting him, when I was giving him some water, scorpios grabs my arm gently at takes me out of the ward. "whats wrong scorpios?" I asked. "i just want to thank you for everything you are doing for my grandfather and I want to repay you by taking you out for coffee tomorrow at half 2, when your off your shift." scorpios says. "im not sure, I mean I was going to stay on a little longer tomorrow." I say. "you never get out much any more, your always in your work clothes, it is time to wear actual clothes." scorpios says with a smile. "fine then, half 2?" I say. "yeah half 2, it is at the leaky cauldron." scorpios says, I smile and we walk back into the ward.

The next day 2:29 I still hadnt picked anything out, I was working and just didnt have the time, I needed to wear something, something that would make scorpios have his mouth open when she walks in, but i didnt have anything like that, ah I know, a spell madam malkin taught me, if I wanted clothes 'dresemoas' I cast it and a beautiful white and yellow summer dress appeared on me, with yellow ballet flats, my hair had even been done, in a neat bun, something I had never really done, I just put my hair in a pony tail, mostly, and I had some lovely flowery earrings, I looked great, I also had a clutch bag, that it white, It is an extendible and I have managed to put everything I need in there, then I apparated at 2:30 right on the dot, I arrived at the train station, just around the corner of the leaky cauldron, I started running, then I got into leaky cauldron and looked around for scorpios, he wasnt there, then I heard a crack and scorpios was right next to me, he smiled. "sorry im late, I had some work to sort out." scorpios says with his friendly smile. "its fine, I had only just got here." I said with a smile, he grabbed my hand and walked over to a both, then went to the bar, he ordered some muggle coffee and we were talking about random stuff, I had fun and at 4:15 I asked him, if he wanted to come round mine, for abit, he agreed, we apparated to my house and we sat talking for a while, until he kissed me and then I kissed him back, then we started kissing more and more and then he leaning on me and we were pulling on each others clothes and by the time I knew it, we were making love, I couldnt believe it, it was bliss, it was great, the best and I never would have never of though that I would do this with scorpios, not in a million years.

A couple of weeks later mr malfoy died, I never felt so sad, it hurt a lot and I wanted to be alone, I was close to him and especially now I was dating scorpios, who I think I was falling in love with, I couldnt speak to scorpios, the day he died, I just cried and felt bad, for the rest of the week I just stayed at home, mourning, something I was going to feel once again.

Chapter 4: love and death.

After 2 months of dating scorpios, I still felt like crying because he looked so much like his grandfather, but now I knew I loved scorpios and didnt want to loose him, but I had stopped working as a healer, lying as to why I wasnt a work, soon after, I got an owl saying I either came to work the next day or I was fired, so the next day I got ready for work, my healers uniform seemed so loose on me, I looked in the mirror, I looked horrible, I looked too skinny, I looked anorexic, but I still apparated to work, feeling sicker as I got closer, when I finally got to work, everybody just looked at how skinny I was and how dreadful I looked, I didnt care, so I just carried on working.

Weeks turned into months, then me and scorpios had been dating for almost a year and I was going to be 20, I couldnt wait, I could finally feel more like an adult, I visited my mom loads and my sisters were doing great, brianna now 18 going on 19 has started working at the ministry, cant remember where and phoebe had already got a job at the quibbler, her dream job, I was so proud of them, getting their dreams, just like me, brianna was engaged to chris halliwell and I was invited to the wedding, which I had just noticed was in a week, I could take scorpios, so I was going to, me and scorpios had been dating for 9 months, phoebe had started dating hugo weasley, who had been her best friend at hogwarts, I was happy for her, well both of them, also I was happy that I was happy, and what was good, I wasnt pregnant, I was happy.

1 week later me and scorpios had broken up only 2 days ago, and today was my sisters wedding, I was wearing a lovely long pink dress, it was a halter neck, I was wearing pink wedges, my hair in a different kind of bun, it looked good, but I still wasnt so happy, I thought I was in love with scorpios, but I realised I wasnt when he dumped me 2 days ago, but I still felt bad that he had broken up with me, but anyway, I apparated to the wedding and enjoyed it so much, I didnt drink much at first, but after I congratulated chris and brianna, I was surprised that chris remembered me, then I saw wyatt and everything came back to me and I started drinking like a maniac, I became so drunk, that I was dancing with older men, kissing them on the cheek after, I was going crazy, then I just blacked out, I woke up a couple of days later in st mungos, I had passed out and been out since the wedding, apparently wyatt had brought me to st mungos and waited for 12 hours to see if I was alright, he left when they said that I was going to be out for a couple of days, im glad I didnt see him, but I still felt bad, so after I was released I went straight to the bar, to get drunk, I did, I went home, where I felt worse and started being sick, after a while I was fine, I kept being sick for weeks on end, I knew what this meant, but I left it, waiting for something to happen, nothing happened, so I just let it happen, I didnt care, so after 5 months, I went to st mungos, where it was obvious that I was pregnant, I couldnt get an abortions, so I went for a check up, I found out that everything was fine, but I just didnt care, I was now 20 and I was more of an adult, so I let the months pass and sooner than I thought I was 9 months pregnant, nobody knew, not even scorpios, who was of course the father, but I didnt care, so the one day, I was going to meet my sister brianna, she wanted to tell me something and me being her big sister, she asked me to meet her at the leaky cauldron, so I did, but I had been getting bad pains for a couple of days, but took no notice, so I met my sister, when she saw me she was utterly stunned, but she was happy, she looked at me and almost cried with happiness, but she couldnt see I wasnt so happy, so I just faked it, I was giving the baby up for adoption, I couldnt look after a baby, I had just started going back to work, even though I was pregnant, but my sister was so happy, to be an aunty. "wow you pregnant, I cant believe it." brianna says happily. "yeah, so what did you want to tell me?" I says trying not to talk about my pregnancy. "oh yeah, well im pregnant, 10 weeks pregnant, basically 2 months and a half, im really nervous, I want to keep the baby but im so scared, I mean me and chris have only been married for 9 months and im already 2 and half months pregnant, what if he doesnt want me?" brianna say worriedly, I pull her into a hug. "hey, chris isnt going to leave you, he loves you and you can tell he wouldnt leave because of a baby, did you want children?" I tell my sister, trying to comfort her. "yeah, but I feel like its to early." brianna says. "its not, nothing is going to happen, trust me, just go home and tell him, tell me what happens, sorry I have to go." I tell her sadly. "oh ok then, its good seeing you, talk later." brianna says happily, I get up but then I have to get back down again, I feel like my waters have just broken, they have, my sister comes over to me, she helps me up, then apparates me to st mungos, where they tell me in in labour and have been for a couple of days, I think great, now the time for pain, I tell my sister to leave, she does and tells me she well come back in a couple of days if im still there, I have to tell her everything that happens during the labour, a couple of hours later im still in labour and its getting more painful, im getting tired and annoyed.

After half a day and all night, I finally have a beautiful baby girl, she was wonderful, I didnt have to give her up for adoption and I soon became attached to my baby girl, I fed her, I clothed her, I played with her, I loved her, I had named her piper, I just loved the name, after a couple of days, I was allowed to go home with my baby girl, I adored her and felt like it was time to tell her father, but I became scared and didnt.

After 5 months of looking after piper, I couldnt cope and I had to give her up for adoption, I gave her to my old friend celia, she wanted a baby but couldnt have any, so I gave piper to her, I asked if I could still see her, celia said of course, and I left my baby with her.

Time went on and when I was 22 my mother and harry had an argument at my 22nd birthday party and I felt like my mom could do with some company, so I went round her house, by now her and harry had a divorce up a few months after my birthday, she had been depressed since then, so the one night I went to see her, was the night I found her dead, she had committed suicide, she had done a muggle thing and slit her wrist and lost too much blood by the time I had got there, I was so scared, I apparated to my sister phoebes house, she and hugo had been married for a year, I told her how I found mom and I burst into tears, she comforted me, then we told my other sister, she was just putting lucy, her oldest child to bed and charlie had been in bed for an hour, lucy was 2, same as piper and charlie was 7 months old, when we told her she was shocked, we then went and set the arrangements, moms body was taken and all that, I felt so sad, at the funeral I cried the whole time, old best friends, like lily and albus came, scorpios didnt, rose came, so did celia and piper, I was happy to see them, then it was the after party, celia couldnt come, so I said goodbye to piper, who kissed me on the cheek, albus and me started talking for the first time in 5 years, I had spoken to lily during the time my mother and harry were married, I was kinda happy harry was back with ginny, anyway, me and albus spoke, he wasnt married or dating, neither was I, I felt so sad right now, so I just started drinking and drinking, in fact I drank almost of the alcohol, they had to get some more, and after they got more, I drank more, just drink up my sorrows, phoebe had to take me home that night, but as soon as I went home, I just got more drunk, I had some bottles from when I was upset with the death of mr malfoy, so I started drinking more and more, as the time past, they became weeks and I had been drinking full on for a month, not taking a bottle from my mouth, I had even started smoking, I was getting worse, I was really depressed, im surprised nobody put me in the metal ward in st mungos, I had been fired from my job, I had been talking to albus, he was getting worried about me as had lily, they had been coming round, to make sure I was fine, I wasnt that bad, until one night I went out with some random bunch of friends, we were at a bar, when I started drinking, then I started smoking then, wyatt came along, well me and wyatt started talking and well I took him home and we made love, then 2 weeks later I did it again, we wernt even dating, I was getting really drunk, then when I realised that I had made love to my ex boyfriend, that made me pregnant, all the memories came back and I drank more and more and more, I just couldnt stop, I had stopped smoking and just constantly drank, I couldnt stop, I was like a robot, I would drink loads in the day, pass out from all the alcohol I was drinking then wake up and drink some more, this went on for a week, until it just got to bad and I had just stopped and I was really dizzy, even worse than I had been in the past, I couldnt even get up, normally I could, I started to worry, this had never happened, then I just stopped caring and drank some more and more until, I felt a sharp pain, near my heart and I couldnt breathe, I was gasping for air, then everything went black, I woke up 2 months later, I had been in a coma, albus had came round to see if I was ok and found me, I wasnt breathing, so he took me to st mungos, where they pumped my stomach, they told albus, that I probably wouldnt make the night, I was dying, but after a month they could tell that I wasnt dying any more and I was getting better, albus has stayed with me the whole time, but was at work today, he was an auror, doing well, I was happy for him, I had been awake for 2 day and he came to visit me, he was so happy, we were talking and I promised that I wouldnt drink again, unless it was was special, he was happy with that, but when I got home that week, I felt depressed, it had now been about 3 months since my mothers death, I was so depressed and well I couldnt help it but I started drinking again and a week later albus came round to see me in a mess, I had started smoking again, well only just and drinking was even worse, he wasnt angry but he was upset that I had broken my promise, he grabbed the bottle I was drinking from and chucked it away, I became angry, he took everything off me, then I just burst into tears, he grabbed me and gave me a hug, I curled up into ball and he put his arm around me, while I let it all out through tears. "im soo sorry albus, I couldnt help it, I needed it, its what I need, its my way of coping." I says my tears coming out more heavier. "hey its fine, but you could have done something else, like therapy, it works really well, I can take you." albus suggests, but I shake my head. "no im not doing that, I want to be able to do things without stupid hospitals." I says grumpily. "but you wanted to be a healer and now you have thrown that away, because you started drinking, why dont you come and stay with me, its a cottage near the burrow." albus suggests, this sounds good, so I agreed to it, thats when I became happier and I eventually started living their properly, thats when me and albus had started dating, we had been dating for 2 months, when I was round the burrow, it was just me and james in the house, I had taken a fancy to james when I met him when I was just 11, but I didnt really notice that I liked him, I didnt think I did, so yeah, it was just me and james at the burrow, we were just talking when he kissed me, for some strange reason, I kissed him back, we were on the couch, just relaxing but I kissed him back and after a while we were snogging, then well we stopped, then we went upstairs and made love, after that had happened, I felt so bad, so went back to mine and albus's place, I told him that I had made love with james, and at first he was alright about but a couple of days later, he left and didnt come back, I was waiting for 4 weeks and I dint see him, so I just started drinking again, the only thing that helped me, so when albus finally came back I was a mess, not as I had been before, albus takes me to st mungos, there is nothing really wrong with me, im just drunk, albus tells me that james wants to date me and has said that I had said that I will date him, so me and albus break up, making me feel sadder.

Chapter 5: present day, then future.

5 years later basically to today, as I said today is my wedding day, im wearing my beautiful wedding dress, it was a cream colour, it was strap-less, on the corset it had gold markings going down it, it has lace at the bottom of the dress, Im wearing gold pair of high heels, a beautiful veil, it was long but not too long, as the dress I picked was a princess dress it was quite big, but it was amazing, I also had a little tiara, it was great, I was going to get married in this beautiful wedding dress to somebody who I dont even love any more, it was like 4 years ago, when I stopped loving james, yeah I loved him for a year, but albus was in my heart, I have never told him that im in love with him and whats even worse, I think I could be pregnant, I mean finally after trying for 2 years, after being together for 3 years, he wanted to make a family, so we tried for ages, but I said lets get married then see what happens, now im getting married I might be pregnant, im going to find out.

20 minutes later, I had a pregnancy test, its positive, im pregnant wit james's baby. Great.

I mean yeah I do kinda love james, but I would rather this baby be albus's, I think im going to have an abortion, then james will never know, after the wedding im going to do it, in fact, I might as well do it now.

Okay then I just had an abortion, I dont feel too good, but I have to get married in 2 hours, I dont want this, I see albus walking past my door, I pull him in the room. "whats wrong greta?" albus asks. "i have to tell you something." I says. "ok then, what?" albus asks. "i cant get married to james, im totally in love with you." I blurt out, I had to tell him, he looks shocked, then he kisses me, I love this kiss, it was the one that told me he loved me too, I kiss him back, I feel good in this moment, I want to just freeze time and keep it at this moment, eventually we break apart, we just stare at each other. "look greta, I love you too, but you have to get married to james, I cant tell you why but you just have to." albus says finally, but im confused by what he said. "why albus, I love you and only you, I cant help it." I say sadly. "yeah I know you do, but marry him for me." albus pleads, I look down but nod, he leaves, I feel lonely, I feel like drinking, but since I havent drank for 4 years, it wouldnt be right.

2 hours later I was now kissing james sirius potter...my husband, I broke away and the something odd started to happen, he was being lifted into the air, I looked around, to see whats was going on, but I found nothing, but then I looked over to albus, who was also floating in the air, they became close, then there was a spark and both of them were sent flying, I was scared, the were both on the floor, I went over to james, who looked motionless and crumpled on the floor, worry flooded through me, I got down on my knees to see if he was ok, I checked to see if he was breathing, but he wasnt, I tried to wake him, nothing happened, james was dead, I need a drink, but I just sat on the floor crying, harry grabbed my arms and got me up, I hugged him hard, he was hugging me about the same amount, I was still crying, then I realised that I needed to see if albus was alive, so I stopped hugging harry, picked up the bottom part of my dress and ran over to where albus had landed, I got down on my knees and checked to see if albus was alive, he was, my heart became whole again and I was filled with relief, I moved him and he woke up, I hugged him, he hugged me back, my happiness was restored, I got up and helped albus, grabbed his hand and ran out of the wedding area, albus still clung to my hand, I kept running and running, until I knew I was far enough, still holding albus's hand, I turn my head around a little, he looked happy, I turned around properly and kiss him, then we start running again, we didnt stop, we just kept running.

Now it has been 18 years since then, that was the best day of my life, im now 45 with 6 kids and im married to albus and im finally the potter I wanted to be, im very happy, my youngest daughter is starting hogwarts today.

"Primrose are you ready yet?" I call for my youngest daughter. "im coming mommy." prim calls, she finally runs out of the kitchen and into the hallway, I smile at her lovingly, she has her fathers lovely green eyes and my brown hair, she has it in plaits, it is quite long, it goes half way down her back, I take her hand and we get into the care, for an hours journey.

1 hour later we get out of our car and I watch as my 6 kids get out of the car, my oldest Chloe is 16, next is my son Matthew who is 14, then there are my lovely twins Isabelle and James who are 12, then I have Primrose who is 11 and then I have my 9 year old son Wyatt, we named wyatt after my ex, because he helped me during the day when albus was at work, as all of them run off, insept of wyatt and prim, they hold my hand, albus has gone try and round up the kids, im walking down, then we bump into scorpios and lily with their son and daughter, Darcy is 15 and Hyperion is 11, just starting, hyperion and prim have been friends since they were young, I hug lily, lily is also pregnant again with a girl again, she is lucky to be having another child at her age, but she is 7 months gone and everything is going fine, we walk with them, hyperion and prim madly chatting, until we run into my sisters phoebe and brianna, phoebe has 2 girls, Ruth and Hannah, Ruth is 13 and Hannah is 16, then brianna has brought her 2 remaindering kids at hogwarts, Ella who is 11 and Jennifer who is 17, I have missed my sisters, I dont see them much, ella starts talking to prim and hyperion, they are all close, I also bump into my daughter piper, who is 27, she had an 11 year old daughter called melinda, she wasnt married though, melinda's father didnt want anything to do with her, but piper is currently dating leo brown, my friend celia's son, they had grown up together, celia actually had a son, but she didnt tell me, because he had been taken away from her, I was fine with it all, I love seeing my daughter, she knew when she became 5 that she was adopted, leo is a year older than piper, also just remembered piper is pregnant with a boy, im so happy for her, I just hope none of my other girls get pregnant at 16, that reminds me, im keeping an eye on chloe, anyway, we start walking, we get on the platform, where I see albus, with the other kids, I walk over to them all give them a kiss and a hug, then watch them get onto the train, I look and prim, she looks nervous. "honey are you ok?" I ask her. "yeah im great, just nervous." prim says with a little smile, I kiss her forehead and hug her tightly, she hugs albus and wyatt, then gets onto the train, along with her cousins and brothers and sisters, she puts her head out of the window and waves goodbye, that was the happiest moment of my life.

The end!


End file.
